


Let's not give the game away

by samanthajane



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ed is an idiot, M/M, That's it. That's the fic.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthajane/pseuds/samanthajane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to meet someone when you're on the road is hard and Ed is a bit of an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's not give the game away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colazitron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY *hugs and kisses and Harry/Ed love*

~

“The thing is. It’s like – she _knew_ this was going to happen.” Ed huffs out a breath, takes another sip of his beer. “I warned her off. That seems to do it these days, you know. That’s how I charm people. I tell them not to want me.”

“And then they do?”

He can tell Harry’s smiling just from his voice. If there’s a way to glare at a phone without looking like an idiot, Ed tries it.

“It’s not _funny_.”

“M’not laughing.” Harry mumbles. He’s tired, it’s like – 3am there. He took Ed’s call though because he always does, Ed doesn’t even bother asking if it’s okay anymore. Harry’s the only one he can talk to about this stuff without feeling like any of it will be held against him, they’ve always been that way. They basically either call each other for advice – usually about relationships or careers – or to tell each other stupid jokes, with hardly any in between.

“This is why I don’t want to date.” Ed says with a heavy sigh, looking around the near-empty living room, only filled with some of his clothes scattered around. He’s been meaning to decorate, but there’s not much point now, he’s not out in America for much longer.

“Well, it’s not exactly fair for you do date when you don’t want to.”

“But –”

“But your thing is.” Harry continues, sounding like a dad giving a pep talk. He’s nineteen. “You like being in a relationship. And you like people too easily sometimes. And if they like you, you contradict whatever you said five minutes earlier.” He pauses. “It’s not necessarily a bad thing. It’s just you always end up like this.”

Ed’s lips feel a bit fuzzy from the beer. “Yeah.”

“I know it’s hard though. I know you’re lonely.”

He gulps down the last of the bottle. “Sometimes it feels like it’s gonna be different, you know? It’s somehow gonna work this time. The whole jet-setter thing. It never does.”

Harry lets out a breathy laugh. “You know you’ve been saying this to me for two years now?”

He hasn’t – not really, the first six months, when they started talking like this, Ed was just pining, Harry was too a little bit. Then Ed started stumbling every time he got back on his feet, and Harry just seemed to stick to the safe route, scared of the hurt he’d seen come with it all. It’s a wise move, probably, but Ed knows he’s lonely. Then again, he’s just as bad, probably worse, from messing himself around over and over again.

“Have not.” He mumbles. “Dating sucks. I fucking hate dating.”

“It can be nice,” Harry muses. “If you’re not, well.”

“If you’re not way too intense like me,” Ed says, “looking for way too much.”

“You’re not looking for way too much, it’s just you get your hopes up.”

He tugs the blanket tighter around his shoulders, thinking absently he probably won’t make it off the sofa and through to the bed that night. Maybe it’s just because he’s on the phone to him, but he’s suddenly hit with the thought that despite all the years he spent crashing at his friends’ houses, sleeping on the sofa will always remind him of Harry now, those early days where they hardly slept, just talked and laughed so, so much.

“I guess.”

“Ed?” Harry says softly.

“Mm?”

“You’re gonna be okay you know? You’ve got the tour, then you’re home, for the album. Travelling the UK’s a doddle for you now, it’s not going to be as non-stop as this has been. You’ll get a break, time to chill out, think this stuff over.” He sighs. “I think sometimes you spend too much time in your own head, the bad part of it – not the part with all the excellent puns and animal jokes, I’d say stick to that part when you feel like shit.”

Ed smiles. He really, really wishes he wasn’t thousands of miles away from this boy right now.

“I am okay.” He says. “M’just feeling sorry for myself.”

“You need to remember when people say it’s not worth it, they don’t really mean _you’re_ not worth it.” Harry says, almost sternly, but only because he knows Ed will be thinking that – he is.

“I know.”

“Good.” Harry clears his throat. “You’re worth a hell of a lot, okay?”

Ed laughs a little. “Cheers mate.”

“Don’t forget it.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it. You’d beat me up if I became one of those self-deprecating miserable people.”

Harry laughs too now. “I would never beat you up, that’s so mean.”

Ed grins, leaning against the side of the sofa. “C’mon, I’ve seen those bulging biceps and chiselled abs, you’d love to try and beat me up.”

“If this is you flirting with me while you’re wallowing in self-pity, we’ve talked about this.” Harry says in a lowered voice.

Ed barks out a laugh, it turns into a yawn. “You wish, Styles.”

“Night Ed.” Harry says with a chuckle. “Get to sleep, _in a bed_ , please. You have one. Use it. If you really want to be married and committed or whatever all your life, then enjoy the bliss of a double to yourself for now.” Ed can hear him smirk.

“Night, you little rascal.” He says fondly.

“Happy to be of service.”

~

He’s bad at giving people false hope. He doesn’t mean it but if he ever tries to date someone he feels like he has to play down how much he’ll be travelling. And then he starts promising to be back in weeks when it’s actually months, trying to fit four flights into one day just to pop by, forgetting time differences or acceptable times to call.

It’s just that he knows that he wants to fall in love again. He wants that blinding, smothering, ugly, beautiful mess of a feeling when he’s with someone else. He wants to be smacked in the face with it, feel it wherever he goes, sing about it, sleep with it. And he _hates_ people telling him that he’s too young or too busy to find that right now – he’s never been one to put things off until later.

And so, he tries. He tries to date people he likes, hoping he’s falling into something that’s going to last.

Problem is, someone who disappears for months on end and being in three different times zones a week isn’t exactly anyone’s top choice for a relationship.

It’s the worst lifestyle for dating. Unless it’s dating for one night or ‘casual’ – he’s never been good at casual, not sober anyway. He thinks too much about where it’s going to go from there, wants too much to come of it.

It would be much easier to fall for a roadie or something, he thinks, someone who gets all the travelling. None of the thirty-plus year old married men he travels with were up for it when he asked, surprisingly.

~

_New message: Harry: I travel all around the world, but I stay in one corner, what am I?_

**???**

_New message: Harry: a stamp._

**That’s awful.**

_New message: Harry: You love it._

~

**I used to be addicted to soap. But I’m clean now**

_New message: Harry: :D_

~

_New message: Harry: One for you – ‘having sex in elevators is wrong on so many levels’_

**Oh my god. Gonna be giggling about that on stage tonight**

~

Harry visits him in L.A. Ed’s putting the finishing touches on his album – ploughing himself into that rather than dating, it’s what he does – and Harry’s coming for the boys’ tour. It’s one of the only crossovers they’ve had this year.

He likes Harry being around his team – after two years they’ve all eventually stopped making groupie jokes or asking Ed if they’re together. (They’re not, obviously. The odd kiss and fooling around when they were drunk or high used to happen, but it’s harder now when they don’t see each other often, Harry’s too special to just mess around. Ed wouldn’t mess anyone around deliberately, but it can happen by accident, he’s not risking that.)

They all adore Harry, and Harry sits happily while they ask him about stories or shout over each other when they get into heated debates about something neither Harry nor Ed are paying much attention to.

Ed likes when a polite amount of time has passed and he can tear Harry away, to an empty room in the studio or back to his hotel. Today it’s out on the patio steps out back.

There’s something heavier, but lighter somehow too, about when they’re alone. Around other people they’re loud and brash and joke about the way they do in their texts and emails. But there’s always this weight following them, Harry meets Ed’s eyes across rooms filled with band mates or production members or Ed’s friends, and there’s something Ed can’t place. He doesn’t get it with any of his other friends, it’s a feeling he can only get from Harry, this weird weight following them around. It’s not heavy or obvious or screaming in his face, it’s just _there_. When he looks at Harry there’s this happy warmth, a comfort. Even when they’re watching videos of cats singing on Youtube – especially then, even.

And alone, well, Harry’s are the only eyes he can look at so, it can feel slightly more intense. But then not really at the same time. Sometimes he thinks they both notice it and there are little smiles or laughs, Harry will smirk at him like he knows what’s going on, but it’s okay, he doesn’t care, it’s like it’s just some funny little thing that they’ve got, this strange little happiness – and then he’ll go back to building lego or scribbling on Ed’s notebooks.

“I baked you cookies.” Harry says abruptly, Ed shakes himself and looks up at Harry, brandishing a Tupperware container from somewhere in his jacket.

Ed blinks at the box. “You what?”

“Made you cookies.” Harry grins.

“Uh, great. Why?”

Harry just shrugs, opens up the box, takes one, and then holds the box out to Ed. “Made them with Lux.” He says with a mouthful of cookie.

Ed arches an eyebrow. “Two year olds can bake?”

“She can sit on the counter and watch me bake, help with the mixing, eat half of the chocolate chips before I get the chance to add them.” Harry corrects, with a little smile that tugs on Ed’s heart. The internet would probably collapse in on itself if it knew Harry Styles bakes with children in his spare time.

“Sounds like me baking.” Ed mumbles.

“It does, actually.” Harry say, smirking. Last year they made brownies in Ed’s flat and ended up play-wrestling on the kitchen floor because Ed wouldn’t stop poking Harry when he was trying to mix. Ed glares at him, trying not to let his smile show through, and takes a cookie.

~

That night, they end up back in Ed’s hotel room, out on the balcony watching the sun disappear into the L.A skyline. Ed shares a cigarette with Harry and they finish off the cookies from earlier.

It’s sort of spontaneous, Harry being here. He only texted last night to say he was coming out to L.A. early. And over dinner tonight, when he talked about the album launch, the UK press schedule, and rehearsals for the stadium tour – with that look in his eye – Ed kind of guessed why. They’re good for each other like that, neither of them can exactly tell the other to slow down without sounding like a hypocrite, but they’re a good distraction, or a break, for one another in amongst it all.

Ed doesn’t always press Harry about it, he can tell Harry gets overwhelmed by it all – even if he’s only told Ed a few times, quietly, when he’s been upset, and probably played it down like he does – that the media has him cracking up sometimes and that he’s still not sure he’s handling everything the way he should. Ed likes to remind him that he’s handling everything a hell of a lot better than most people could, if they had to deal with the pressure Harry has on him.

“These are really good.” Ed says quietly, chewing the remains of his last cookie, leaning back against the glass doors.

“I did used to work in a bakery, you know.” Harry murmurs teasingly.

“Yeah.” Ed smiles. He thinks for a second, his smile growing as he turns to Harry. “Funny though, you make a lot more dough now though don’t you?”

Harry drops his face onto Ed’s shoulder, curls tickling his neck. He’s laughing like he doesn’t want to. “You’re the worst person in the world.”

“You love me.” Ed says and Harry shifts so he’s just resting his head now. He plays absently with Ed’s watch strap as they sit, Ed can feel him yawn as he shuffles and settles further into his side.

Harry eventually falls asleep with his head in Ed’s lap. Ed takes his hoodie off and drapes it around Harry’s shoulders, sifts his fingers through his soft curls, and looks out at the city. It’s the most peaceful he’s felt in a really long time.

~

_New message: Harry: What do you call an alligator in a vest?_

_New message: Harry: An Investigator_

**You’re hilarious**

_New message: Harry: COME ON, I really laughed at that one!_

**Of course you did**

~

“Why did you even ask her out?”

“I don’t know, Haz. I really don’t.”

They’re in his bedroom, back in London – _finally_. Briony’s left her work shit all over the living room so when Harry turned up with pizza and a bottle of something strong – because he’s got interviews tomorrow and something in America in a few days, while Ed’s in London for a bit – Ed thought they may as well just sit in his bedroom. It’s cold outside now anyway, Autumn literally flew by, inside is better.

They turned the lights off to ‘go to sleep’ about half an hour ago, they still haven’t shut up, still laid out in opposite directions on the bed, Ed mumbling nonsense about his most recent dating disaster.

He sits up and takes another drink from what’s left in the bottle, wincing. “What’s going on with you anyway?” he focuses his eyes on Harry, “Love life wise?”

“Not much.” Harry shrugs, frowning. “There was a girl. I went to see Danielle, to check she’s doing okay. And uh, she had a party. One of her friends.” He gives Ed a look and neither of them say anything. Harry scratches his neck, “And then um, this guy. A mate of Josh’s. He was fun, but he got too into it.”

Ed thinks himself lucky that he knows him well enough, and gets what Harry means when he says certain things, other people would probably be lost speaking to him half of the time.

“He liked you?”

Harry nods, face a bit strained. “I can’t – he lives in Bristol. Works full time.” He huffs a little sigh. “How’s that gonna work when I’m away next year?”

Ed smirks. “You sound like me.”

Harry glares up at him. “No, you’d say “he lives in Bristol” but then five minutes later be asking if he wants to give it a try anyway.”

“Fair point.” Ed says. He flops himself down on his back, head not really on the pillows properly. Harry crawls up beside him after a minute or so.

“It’s sweet though – you are.” He says, voice low. Ed peers over at him. His hairs all splayed and wild. Ed likes the way Harry’s skin looks in the dark, all pale and soft.

“I’m stupid.” He says. And Harry giggles, nosing at the collar of Ed’s t-shirt.

“Sweet stupid.” He coos.

Ed shakes his head. “Not a thing.”

Harry’s nibbling at his t-shirt now. He’s sort of like a baby animal when he’s tipsy. “It _is_. It’s an Ed thing.”

He pets at Harry’s hair, laughing, thinking how being here, halfway to drunk and whispering with Harry in a dark bedroom on a Saturday night is as close to settled as he can get.

“Why don’t you just marry me, Haz?” he says as he twiddles a curl around his thumb. “We’d be great. See each other every few months. Call each other and compare tour notes. Send awful jokes. Then have awesome sex in totally fucking ridiculous, lavish, hotel rooms.”

Harry laughs into his neck. “That sounds good” he murmurs, then moves so his arms are crossed on Ed’s chest and he’s resting his chin on top of them, looking down at Ed with a twisted smile. “But, I’m nineteen, I’m hoping I’ve bit longer to be a dickhead before I have to be good enough for someone else.”

“You’re not a dickhead.” Ed says right away, frowning. “And you’re the one who says you shouldn’t have to try and be good enough for people.” He reminds Harry.

“Fair point.” Harry says with a little grin, then he pauses, his face falling. He swallows hard before he speaks. “Half the internet thinks I’m a dickhead. And anyone who reads a newspaper.”

Ed thinks about how he told Stuart last week that half of missing Harry so much is worrying about him. It’s fitting, here. Harry calls him when he’s upset about something, mostly, because he says he likes talking to Ed more than anyone else about that stuff. But Ed still worries, he’ll probably always worry about Harry. “Well then they, themselves, are dickheads.” He says, looking at Harry seriously. “And I’ll… y’know, beat them up – kick them in the shins or something, if they make you sad.”

Harry smiles, turning his head to the side. He’s mostly on top of Ed, Ed really doesn’t mind. “Love you.” He mumbles.

“You too, Haz.”

~

**Why don’t hedgehogs just share the hedge?**

_New message: Harry: WORST ONE EVER. I JUST SPAT MY JUICE OUT._

~

_New message: Harry: Why are fish so easy to weigh?_

_New message: Harry: They come with their own scales_

**Brilliant.**

~

Louis’ having a party. Something about the third album release and they’re last break before the next tour – Ed wouldn’t count releasing an album as a break, but, if that’s what they want to call it.

Since he’s still around, Ed’s actually able to make it. Harry’s delighted.

Ed let’s Harry do his rounds of everyone – Louis’ house is pretty massive and there are loads of people swarming around, Harry glowing in the middle of them, occasionally stumbling and cackling laughing as he tries to drag Zayn to dance, and mumbling nonsense into Ed’s ear whenever he finds him somewhere.

At some point, he retreats to the basement kitchen with Niall, he’s not drinking an awful lot and Louis’ put some dubstep playlist on that’s probably going to give everyone brain damage.

“Can I ask you a question?”

Niall’s voice takes a minute to register, then Ed remembers.

“Mm?” he says.

Niall leans an elbow on the counter, eyes narrow but happy, “Why aren’t you dating Harry?”

Ed frowns. He must have had more than he though because his head feels a bit fuzzy. “What?”

“Mate. Seriously.” Niall says, smiling like he’s waiting on Ed getting a joke. Ed doesn’t get the joke at all.

“No. Honestly – what?”

“Harry’s gone for you, Ed!” Niall’s laughing now. “Mate, it’s obvious to anyone!”

Ed shakes his head. Because that’s ridiculous. Harry might be his idiot best friend but he’s also a completely charming, gorgeous, dork. Ed’s never been in with a chance. “We’re _friends_.” He says carefully. “We might have messed around a few times, but that was ages ago and we’re – we’re friends.”

Niall rolls his eyes. “You’re stupid is what you are.” He barks, accent thick like when Ed’s dad used to tell him off when he was a kid. “You spend half your time complaining to him, not realising he’d be the best solution to all of this.” He shakes his head, hair bouncing, “Wouldn’t you rather go out with Harry than some stranger?”

“Niall.” Niall and Ed look over to see Louis standing in the room, looking worried, and a bit drunk. “Niall what are you doing?” he hisses, coming over to grab Niall’s arm, he starts dragging him up the stairs.

“What’s he on about?” Ed calls after them.

“Nothing that concerns you.” Louis snaps.

“Well clearly it does.”

Louis stops and turns around.

“Just go find Harry or something, Ed. You’re drunk. This doesn’t matter right now.”

He’s not actually that drunk, but he doesn’t argue with Louis. Whatever Niall meant, Louis’ obviously concerned about it, and he’s not going to be one to argue with Louis about Harry.

They’re weird – things with Louis and Harry have been weird for ages. Ed’s not even that sure what unfinished business or feelings are there, if there even are any. He just knows there’s been a lot of shit over the past few years, and Harry doesn’t like to talk about it – just says it’s hard sometimes, he doesn’t know how to act.

But him and Louis are still silently – most of the time – fiercely protective of each other. Louis can be hostile, overly critical even, when he’s trying to keep Harry from getting hurt. Ed’s not exactly had the Nick Grimshaw treatment, but he and Louis aren’t best of mates either. And Harry, well, Harry’s just always worried as to whether Louis knows he’s there, because he never knows what’s overstepping his mark. It sort of sad, because when Ed met them they didn’t care about any ‘marks’.

He sits in the basement for a while, thinking about what Niall said. He decides it’s bullshit because if that was how Harry feels, he’d have told Ed ages ago. They’re not shy around each other in the slightest. Niall’s probably just making assumptions.

When he’s back upstairs, and Liam’s made him a drink of something weird and purple, he feels an arm wind around his waist and hair tickling his cheek.

“Hey.” He says, turning to face Harry. His eyes look wide and his lips are a bit pouty and wobbling like he can’t keep them still – he’s drunk.

“Wanna go back to mine and watch a film?” Harry purrs, stumbling closer to Ed. Ed holds him up, laughing.

“What are your film options?”

Harry plays with Ed’s collar, fingers brushing his neck. The exchange with Niall and Louis is still burning into Ed. Harry’s always touching him.

“Something Disney.” Harry says eventually.

Ed grins, Harry can make him forget about things that should probably be important. “Lead the way.”

~

**Just got hit by a rental car. It Hertz.**

_New message: Harry: Haha! Miss you_

~

“How many ants do you think there are in the entire world?”

Ed’s an idiot. Because if something’s not staring him in the face, if it doesn’t match up with his favourite lyrics, or movie, he forgets to notice it. When he was younger, he thought love was something that screamed out at you, it couldn’t be quiet. And so that’s all he’s been looking for.

And basically, now, he’s lying on Harry’s living room floor – Harry doesn’t like his house unless there are other people in it with him – and it’s nearly Christmas, they just watched Love Actually. Harry cried. Harry _cried_ watching a film he’s seen hundreds of times. His face went all soft at ‘ _To me, you are perfect_ ’, and he let Ed have the last malteaser.

This shouldn’t be how he notices it, he knows, he knows it’s ridiculous. He’s an idiot.

It’s like he’s been waiting for something to come along, hit him in the face and, well, this just isn’t like that. Instead, he’s just turned around and realised it’s been there the whole bloody time, soft and comfortable and probably rolling its eyes at Ed for being so oblivious.

He’s spent two years complaining about feeling awkward, uncomfortable, not clicking – and he’s been complaining to the person he feels most comfortable around, and clicks with the most.

He’s an _idiot_. He’s even more of an idiot than Harry, who just asked how many ants there are in the world.

Ed flickers his eyes over to Harry, he’s leaning his head against the bean bag, eyes relaxed on Ed. Ed doesn’t think about it anymore, just leans in, pressing his lips to Harry’s with a hand braced on his arm.

Harry freezes against him, Ed stays gripping his arm. He keeps his lips pressed lightly, just soft. Harry tastes likes popcorn.

They’ve kissed before but not in ages, they stopped messing around like that somewhere along the line. And he’s pretty sure he never kissed Harry like this. It was always just fun. Harry isn’t kissing him back yet, Ed’s sure he can feel his lips quiver against his. He pulls back, just by a breath, just to see if Harry’s okay. Their faces are still touching.

“What was that?” Harry whispers, so small it makes Ed shiver. He brushes his lips to Harry’s again.

“I just.”

He doesn’t know what to say, he really, really doesn’t know what the right thing to say here is. It’s _Harry_. He's a songwriter - he's supposed to be good at words. This doesn't feel like it's about words though, it's different.

Harry’s speaking again though, still quiet and hoarse, “D’you want to do that again? Like, some other time. Or was that –”

“It’s what I should’ve been doing all along.” Ed blurts, and Harry’s face just – changes.

“Right.” He says. Ed covers his face with his hands.

“I’m an idiot.”

It’s pretty much the only coherent thought going through his head right now.

He feels hands on his, pulling them away from his face. Harry’s smiling, gently.

“You’re not –”

Ed reaches to hold Harry’s arm again, pulling him in and kissing him properly now, not hesistent or scared. Harry’s grinning against him, yet trying his hardest not to let it ruin the kiss, teasing Ed’s mouth open with his tounge and humming happily. Ed gets up on his knees, Harry hooks an arm around his neck and pulls him down. They stumble, with very little grace, so Harry’s on his back and Ed’s draped over him, a hand framing his face as he kisses him eagerly.

“I’m such a fucking idiot.” He breaths, laughing. He looks down, Harry’s eyes are burning and wanting, staring up at Ed, and he can’t help himself from diving straight back down to capture Harry’s mouth. Another kiss. He’s really not sure if he’ll be able to stop this any time soon, and he’s supposed to be getting a train to Suffolk tomorrow so that’s problematic. Maybe Harry can drive him instead, and they can just kiss in the car at every traffic light. He takes a deep breath, looks at Harry gently. “I have no idea if this’ll work or if you even want –”

“I do want.” Harry stops him and kisses him again.

“You do?”

“Yeah.” Harry nods, he’s breathless. “Have for ages.”

Ed wants to say ‘Me too’, because he has, sort of. It’s just it’s _Harry_ and it barely crossed his mind because Harry was always just there. But now it makes more sense than anything else ever has. He just hopes, when he kisses Harry, that Harry gets that.

(He thinks he does because Harry’s laughing into his mouth.)

“You know?” Harry pulls away, grinning, nose touching Ed’s cheek. “Stadium tours are good because there’s sort of – well, a lot of gaps between the dates. Plenty of time.”

“I like your thinking.” Ed’s grinning too now, but he’s still gripping onto Harry’s arm, like it’s grounding him. “I don’t want this to fuck us up.” He says, he hopes Harry can hear how much he means that.

“It won’t.” Harry says gently, his eyes are promising. And it’s not a promise like _I’ll love you forever_ or anything that Ed probably would have – or did – say at nineteen. It’s better because it’s them and they can try this out without it being the end of the world if it’s too hard. This weight with them isn’t really a bad thing. It’s more just tugging them together, but they could pull away if they wanted.

“Billions. By the way.” He says, instead of trying to work anything else out.

Harry’s eyes narrow. “Huh?”

“Ants.”

“Oh.” Harry says, face bursting into a grin as he says it. He suddenly looks so young, and it makes Ed feel young himself. He is, obviously, just sometimes he forgets, as stupid as that is. “I was just thinking, they could probably like, take over the world.”

“Mmm.” Ed agrees, nodding firmly. “We better watch out.”

“Yeah.” Harry smiles, leaning over to kiss Ed again. His lips are so, so soft. For once, Ed’s not worried about feeling like he could get used to this.

~

_New message: Louis: If you hurt him I’ll kill you and then mount your head above my fireplace._

**Noted**

**~**

_New message: Harry: What kind of insect goes into your computer?_

_New message: Harry: A USBee_

**To me, you are perfect**

~


End file.
